Sexuality
by Hot scot tardis girl
Summary: Merlin goes back to his home town to see his sick mother. But his relationship with an old 'friend' sparks up again as Merlin and Arthur become more emotional and less physical.(well... their is more emotion.) merthur (Merlin/Arthur) smut


Merlin

Aswell as magic Merlins secret is he is homosexual.

Merlin is a young man with raven hair and a deep secret. He is the manservant to price Arthur of chamlot.

It is the middle of the night and Merlin is sneaking out of Arthur's chambers.

"Merlin where are you going?" arthur shouted at the him as he was trying to sneak out the castle. "home" the raven haired boy replied. "I'm coming with you!" Arthur said as he picked up a bag and quickly packing it. "no, I'm just visiting my mother, I hear she is sick." Merlin tried to stop Arthur but he knew there was no use, once the prince made up his mind there was no stopping him.

Arthur managed to get some horses from the stable for their journey and as they road in to his home town Merlins mother came out of the small house Merlin had once called home.

"Merlin!" his mother ran over and hugged him and looked up at Arthur. " Prince Arthur, what an Honer it is to see you." "come mother we need to get you inside, you are sick." Merlin said while helping her in to their home.

"Arthur shouldn't be here."

"I couldn't talk him out of coming" Merlin was sitting next to his mother as she talked to him weakly but her voice was full of concern.

"promise me you'll be careful, no one can find out about your sexuality."

"get some rest mother." Merlin said quietly while blowing out the candle next to her bed and walked out of the room.

Merlin went down to his old tavern, after making up a bed on the floor for Arthur. Will walked in the moment after Merlin had ordered his drink. "I thought I said we didn't want your type round here!" as he was walked over to Merlin "missed you too will, it's been a while" Merlin replied with a wink.

"where were you last night" Arthur asked at breakfast the next morning as Merlin walked in as he had been out all night. "oh, just catching up with friends" Merlin said with a cheeky smile to himself. "friends?!" Arthur teased him. "Merlin!" his mother hissed at him.

Arthur and Merlin were outside training as Arthur began to wrestle with him and as usual won. Arthur rolled Merlin over straddling him and pinning him down. Tension was building between them as Merlin began to harden, Merlin and Arthur's relationship they has told each other was just physical and a way for arthur to relax. They both knew this was a lie and Merlin had always had feeling of... Love for him but was too shy to tell Arthur and had to wait for Arthur to make any moves or start the flirting. This is usually how it happened Arthur on top of Merlin as his length hardened but this time will walked over "Merlin! "

will pulled Merlin into a near by shed "look will I'm sorry. But... Arthur... He"

"I know his type, he's just using you!" will was red in the face.

"how do you know anything has happened?" Merlin looked away for a minuet to stop will from seeing him blush as will said "I see the way you look at him! It's obvious Merlin. Its you and he's a ruff tough save the world guy of course you love him."

"ARTHUR IS MORE THAN THAT! He's kind and caring and..."

Merlin stormed out half way through his sentence.

"Merlin, did you always sleep on the floor?" Merlin and Arthur were sleeping in one room with just blankets on the ground. "yeah, it's so cold..." Merlin shuffled around trying to get warm.

"come here" Arthur said grabbing Merlin and ruffling him dark hair. The two boys lay there arms wrapped around each other trying to keep warm. "ok, this isn't going to work, i'm still cold." Arthur said wriggling. Merlin went to move but Arthur stopped him "we will have to be naked to stay warm, it's the only way... You know... To stay warm"

Merlin loved this idea as he stared undressing his prince "fuck merlin, your hands are freezing!" "sorry sire" he said pulling Arthur's shirt over his head as Arthur undid Merlin trousers as he did he felt Merlins dick harden as he touched it trying to pull down Merlins trousers purposely spending time stroking him hand over his man servants hard. "come on Merlin, hurry up!" Merlin was having trouble with the prices belt as all he could concentrate on was the hand on his dick. There they lay, completely naked, both hard and pulsing. "come on Merlin" Arthur said grinding his dick against Merlins arse. Merlin flipped over hearing wills words in his head " he's just using you" Merlin kissed Arthur to prove that to himself that their relationship was more than sex. Arthur kisses him back "not in the mood Merlin?" Arthur asked gently. How could will think Arthur was using him? Arthur moved him hand down Merlins chest, making circular movements with his finger before grabbing the raven haired boys length and began moving his hand up and down, getting faster and faster "Arthur! My mother is next door" Merlin whispered panting but he didn't want Arthur to stop but he also didn't want his sick mother to hear him orgasum. Merlin came and bit into arthurs shoulder to stop him crying out. Merlin reached him arm out of the blanket and grabbed a jar of oil out of his bag and pasted to to arthur panting. "on-you- go" Merlins words came out in short breaths "are you sure Merlin? You want this to happen...again" Merlin nodded as arthur opened the oil dipped his hand in and covered his cock before merlin turned over and arthur began slipping his fingers inside Merlins arse hole preparing it for him to come inside. As he pushed his length into Merlin he felt the warmth of the boy around him. Merlin had to bite into the pillow below to stop him screaming out Arthur began to thrust into him picking up pace as a grunts slipped out of the princes mouth.

The sun light hit off the blonde princes hair as he woke with his arms around his manservant their warm naked bodies pressing together. "Merlin" Arthur whispered in his ear. "mmmm what is it Arthur?" Merlin replied sleepily. "I love you Merlin"

"WHAT?" Merlin sat up and looked at Arthur. "oh sorry is it too soon,vi mean if you don't love me that's fine it just thought..." Arthur stuttered

"of course I love you Arthur, I have for a while"


End file.
